


my attention's on you even if it's not what you need

by faIIingtoo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faIIingtoo/pseuds/faIIingtoo
Summary: the photographer was so fond of the freckled brunet, for he was picture perfect.





	my attention's on you even if it's not what you need

THE AIR WAS ABNORMALLY thick as it entered the fifteen-year-old's nose and into his lungs, the task was far more complicated than the other breaths. the grass below his shoeless feet, a camera huddled around his neck. an open field as dawn turned to dusk. for he wasn't afraid of the night hours, when the moon risen to the highest peek of the sky, he enjoyed the company, what terrorized his mind was the sickening fact that his soul and shriveled heart could be left to rot alone, as the brunet beauty he had snuck copious notes into his miniature locker wouldn't bother to do him the favor of joining him. 

as the evening came through, wind chilled at his spine. his fingertips began to fidget at his waist. his breath became clear in the form of miniature clouds before him. for he was in deep pits of his own self-doubt. all the brown eyed male with a secret adoration for art prayed for at the dull location was for a spark of hope. a form of something sweet to keep his heart fluttering and to keep his peach lips in the form of a permanently glued grin.

and then, rain trickled down his flawlessly golden skin, for he was not alone since as the weather could shed their emotions until oceans formed with him. glossy eyes and such, he had felt like a scrap of unused metal. without noticing, his frail figure had began to vibrate. no control over his body. 

"j-jd? o-oh my, am i in the w-wrong p-place?"

his voice was entirely angelic, smooth like silk and crazily impeccable. in the mind of the photographer, he no longer felt the damp weather leave their fingerprints over his soaked getup but instead found thousands of rainbows clear the skies above, he felt an absurd amount of butterflies escape the cage known as his stomach. 

"i-is jd h-here?" he let out shakily once more, "f-from calumet christian?" the footsteps crumbling the leaves and dying grass below gave off his hiding spot, the brunet was highly petrified at the slight possibility he had once again failed to follow proper directions. water pooled at his eye sockets. the pretty pink cheek brunet was falling apart right before him, and he couldn't even tell, sadly. 

a dark emotion of sorrow crept up at his throat, swollen and corrupted, the fifteen-year-old could only extend his arms, hopefully the wind would tug his body closer to his. and arrogantly, it hadn't. and when the cherry cheek boy with high hopes began to let go his emotions in the form of tears, it had wrecked him in indescribable ways. therefore, he himself brought him closer, his head fell in the crook of his neck with a sharp gasp. 

"oh my heavens-"

joshua could not contain his happy, his happy was as full as ever. the want to keep this everlasting was large. the sweet scent of fresh daisies, the heavenly touch that come across as feathers brushed over his calloused palms. 

and then, he let go. for a quick second of mental curses throughout his mind, he lit a match, to withstand the dim region. the short hair length brunet with eyes of purity let out quiet breaths at the sight. as if an angel had entered his vision. his own hands tied together whilst he climbed on top of his toes. 

"joshua dun," he giggled, "nice to m-meet you." 

joshua would be alright with dying at that moment. 

"nice to meet you too, tyler joseph." 

if time could anyway freeze, tyler and joshua could admit it had happened to them once they stared immensely into the others brown orbs of safety. their breaths were no longer rough and heavy but utterly dulcet. a feeling of rapture in the presence of the other, when their mothers ordered for them to pray for something so beautiful, they hadn't known that beauty would leave them in am immense feel of delight. shaking hands and fluttering hearts, as if telepathy was being held, the two sat down without being told. 

curled legs, and fumbling hands, tyler's curious eyes fell upon the camera tugged at his neck, a shiver provided at the discovery. the grass that ran over his milky skin, his thighs welcomed to be touched by nature, as for his eyes that could not rip from the device, the cherry cheek male sighed heavily. 

"in the note, you said you wanted to experiment a few things, is that what that is for, joshua?" his index finger ran across the strap. pitch black and a bold stripe of red, the camera was undoubtedly splendid, of course, he had phenomenal talent when he was given the proper tools for such a task. but knowing that he would simply aid his photos to misery was why he held a doleful look. 

hesitantly, the other nodded. his hands wrapped around the sides. "you're pretty, kinda wanna capture it while i can."

how easily it was to sent tyler's cheeks into shades of red. and joshua adored every once or rouge he could peel from him. 

"joshua, that isn't true. i'd ruin your reputation as the school's best photographer if you take a photograph of me. if you couldn't tell, i'm not so... good-looking."

honestly, joshua felt his skin heat up intensely at the falseness erupting from his two lips. joshua could not explain how someone could be oh-so pretty without understanding themselves. with his doe like eyes and splendid thighs, his flared skirt that so perfectly complimented his clothing, joshua could not find someone else so incredibly winsome. the dusted pink cheek brunet with eyes of innocence cocked his head. 

"no, you aren't good-looking, tyler. because good-looking doesn't suit your beauty well enough. not even gods angels could match up to your pretty voice. there isn't a word out there yet to describe how somehow my head goes incredibly fuzzy once your name enters my brain-- which is quite frequent. good-looking doesn't explain why my heart shuts off once you look at me with your sweet, sweet eyes, ty. good-looking isn't an answer to why my hands began to fidget after you touched me. and maybe there wont ever be a rational reason to how i need my inhaler every two seconds even when it's just your voice that is in the room, tyler. you aren't good-looking but don't you dare tell me you're less than that word. because if i have to, i will spend decades telling you that you're so frickin' more than that." 

oh gosh, tyler was in puddles of his own tears. 

his skirt was drenched. his palms were coated in the substance drained from his eyes. the grass no longer needed it's daily watering since as the brunet with pink hot cheeks was giving it plenty. his legs were shaking, the breathing that was once even left that trail into stuttering breaths, his hair fell over his face, shutting out the male in front of him. glossy eyes surrounded him. 

"y-you're sp-speaking to m-me a-as i-if you-you've known m-me f-for age-ages, joshua." the brunet explained, his hands dried to water falling at his cheeks to view the slightly older student. his sleeves were drawn into the mess, leaving dark stains over his arms.

"maybe because i have," he replied boldly, "i was just so fearful, i still am. am i doing this right?" 

mountains fell off of his shoulders once the boy nodded in response, dry laughter escaped his damp lips. excessively wet from the moisture of his lips. "excellent." 

joshua nodded, mostly to himself. "good," he responded, "now's the time for me to ask nicely for your picture, huh?" 

rose dusted over his cheekbones, tyler was in deep pits of an unknown feeling. whatever it was had his fingertips shiver in the most pleasant way possible. joshua made him feel so bad in the best way possible. 

"i think so." he whispered as his hands went to dust away his strands of hair for a clear view of himself. his very deep freckles were shining with the match lighting his features. the heat was only added to his cheeks that had been profusely hot in the passed few minutes. his skirt flew up slightly, but of course, joshua wasn't looking down there. he had been to focused on the beautiful upstairs with his fairly wonderful chocolate orbs. 

"then may i?" a tooth grin, his hand displayed on each side of the device. 

"with those beautiful things you said, i'm suprised you haven't asked for my hand in marriage." short giggles erupted from his plump lips. joshua's stomach might completely empty his lunch from that day, his head spun in circles from the angelic tone. his legs had almost collapsed. for he couldn't string together a proper sentence without shutting down. he made his head heated and heart happy. 

"maybe later." 

the durable camera came off with ease, short breaths from his nose were going exhaled with ease. tyler was shivering at the sight. for he was not taught how to act around those flashy mechanisms that would grasp his identity, nor was he taught how to act around an amiable boy that made his insides squish into a ball before being let go. 

"move around, it'll work for the shot." 

and now, he had been more terrified than ever. his lungs were swollen and knees moved without care, either way he took the instructions into consideration. his hair chasing behind him. shoes off his clothed feet and back faces to the camera. his cheeks were dusted with plentiful shades as the wind hit him across his face so gently. 

"h-hurry, joshua, b-before m-my skirt flies up." he pouted even though his expressions were most likely unnoticed. his pudgy hands traveled down to this milky thighs. trapping the fabric from escaping it's appropriate position, tyler was absolutely boiling and it was no longer from the weather. 

"s'done, come closer ty. 'wanna close up, please." he slurred over his words once he had in fact took many, many photos of the photogenic creature with a place settled in joshua's heart somehow. his hands tugged at his sleeves. 

"o-only o-one though, jo-joshua. you c-can see my fr-freckles if you ge-get too close." 

and perhaps that was the whole point. 

joshua frowned. his peach lips arched the opposite way of his usual grin. with large glasses fallen down to his face and a sweater far too large for his torso, the photographer was taken aback by his words. his heart no longer flickered but was crestfallen. the stars above twinkling their bright lights as the moom gave off a quiet, slackened scene. 

his arms reached out, the camera aside, "that's the best part, pretty boy."

tingles. tyler felt tingled roam across his spine down down to his gut. the shivers at his arms and hands, tyler's pretty, pretty eyes were clouded by the simple words. honey-like hands and raw bitten lips. his bolded eyelashes that complimented his face with all due respect. joshua could not explain the certain stir of want in his stomach. lavender scents and a honeysuckle aroma. talking to the brunet was equivalent to walking in a garden filled by nothing but fresh greenery. 

"your hair behind your ears, ty-ty. your freckles will make this so, so pretty." joshua did the task for him, the silk touch in his hair could have his fingers melt. "'n look up, the flash will hurt you a tiny bit."

his bottom lip trembled. his eyes were a delicate addition to his face, the brown irbs of purity was sensitive to strong lighting. his hands tied behind his back, his feet over his toes. the grass overlapped the calves of his legs as the camera had made itself clear. 

and then the cherry cheek brunet broke. 

the glimmer in his eyes remained over his pupil, every sight was purple-blue as his blinks were ruthless. tears shed whilst sobs erupted. and the fifteen-year-old photographer had never treated any pieces of his equipment so arrogantly. on the hard jagged ground, he was quick to wrap around his figure. he listen attentively to all his cries. a parttime tissue for the water over his eyes. 

"n-no tears, beauty. you-you did a good j-job. super good, no more photos, 'kay? no more." he tripped over his words. his chocolate tuffs were pushed away gently, swollen lips and a runny nose. his lips pressed over the crease of his eyelid. gentle pecks over his delicate skin. 

"wh-what are you doing, jishwa?" he mumbled over his warm skin, breathing the heavenly scent of milk chocolate. 

the other brunet shrugged. "mama told me if somethin' hurts, kiss it better." he mumbled. back to the process of innocent love making, his lips left trails of uneducated kisses over every inch of his face. his hands cupped his intricate facical structure. "tryna' make it better, silly." 

"o-oh." he whispered as he remained awfully still, the shower of adoration kept him warm inside. bubbles popping around his belly, the short cut brunet with fluttering eyes sighed in content. his fingers felt around the other's body. perhaps tyler reacted in such a feeble, childish way once joshua's comforting hands fell at his back circling with his index finger. the touch was outstanding, he could no longer dive on his tippy-toes to clear away the very detectable height difference when he couldn't do as much as control his legs. his body was overheated. 

"c'mere, please." joshua's tone was far from direct but far more frangible. hands pulled him forward as he himself took steps behind him, each movement was simply erupting from his common sense. "w-wanna sit.."

clumsily, tyler could not keep up with the fast pace, his legs tottered, his head spun, with the extra actions had his little body weary, grumbles that couldn't be addressed properly by the lack of lip movement, the brunet with smooth, silken hair pressed his weight on his front. the bench that was the photographer's checkpoint could jot be reached as he couldn't carry the weight of two males, dropping him to the floor. but no harm done, his main priority had fallen on his chest. taking the fall for the two of them. debonair, joshua would describe. smooth laughter from his plump rose lips, he cupped the grass at his palms. 

"hi."

"hi."

and wow, their hands were connected. 

"i wish i could say something right now, but you're the first person that's ever done this to me before." the photographer sighed, his thumb fell over the brunet's knuckles. shredded a hum from his mouth, it was far too saintly. perplexity washed on his cherubic face. 

"ever done what?"

simplicity. 

without much said, his fingers fumbled to grasp his entire hand. pulling his palm from the pitch dark grass, it was inelegantly places at his chest. the erratic beating that the blood rushed over to his vital organ had the brunet almost jump in fear, his smile enlarged once he had spied the petite hands fall flat over his beating heart. his lips deserved an extra coat of saliva. fleeting and such, tyler could not comprehend how ones beating of the heart could race so high, he had felt for him. 

"y-you see that, ty? you make that happen. a lot." joshua explained, his toothy grin was once again showcased for the pleated skirt male with crooked teeth. the use of braces would destroy the purpose of natural beauty, for joshua felt his pearly whites were a sight, beauty in it's true form. purchasing metal to aid them in the average human's place would throw away his originality.

"mama told me that if someone can make you fall in love faster than you can say crackers, they're a keeper." the brunet whispered his dainty hand took the access hair behind his ear, his head on joshua's chest exhaling after each thump he came across. 

joshua could not contain a short laugh at his mothers words. especially at how crazily attached the feather-like teenager with a future highlighted for him in bold ink. 

neither could he contain his cravings being satisfied once the lips of the innocent had been connected with his. fairly gentle and nonetheless flaming hot in his mouth even though neither of their lips had widened, the shock at his hands once he clenched them into a ball, the faint squeak rupturing from his throat at his desire being fulfilled. the angel's hands were clutched by his head on the patches grass. sharp breaths entered the two's noses once air became a must. grunts traveled in the air once purity turned into passion. 

"crackers." he spoke. 

joshua fell on cloud nine, the serenity between their lips were sparked by lightning that felt splendid. an open field wasn't given the credit it deserved. his hands were numb. his chest heavy. the fifteen-year-old was infatuated with photography, the rain that replenished him back with the liquid he hadn't known he had been screaming for and now, the brunet on his lap with stars-- or even a galaxy thrown in his pupils. 

and it wasn't necessarily in that exact order.


End file.
